


Thumb War

by LEDGeneralPurposeLightbulb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fun, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), These boys need hugs, all interactions are platonic, sad teenagers, there is a slight reference to a certain trio of fiances tho ehehe, this is not a shipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEDGeneralPurposeLightbulb/pseuds/LEDGeneralPurposeLightbulb
Summary: Goodness I'm just so inspired these days so if you're reading this rn you can expect much more LMAOOOyou are loved, drink water <3
Relationships: NONE.
Kudos: 20





	Thumb War

Things were slow those days, and Tommy and Tubbo loved every second of it. They made sure to savor every precious moment that they weren’t being used or manipulated by the adults in their stupid game of chess that never ended. Every precious moment that they were able to play together without worrying that it would be the last time. Every precious moment that Tubbo could say goodbye to Tommy, but only because he was heading home to sleep.

Yes, these days were slow, and on slow days, teenagers were able to be teenagers and the adults were nowhere to be found.

The two sat together on a smallish couch in Tommy’s hut, neither really paying attention to what was playing on the T.V., both too focused on the rather intense game of thumb war that they didn’t remember starting.

“Y’know, if I win, I get all the diamonds in your enderchest.” Tommy proclaimed lazily, eyes flicking up to meet Tubbo’s. An incredulous look spread across the other boys face. 

“Y’know that if I win, I get to use Snowchester’s nukes on your house.” He replied, just as lazily. That hard, almost painful sounding laugh erupted from Tommy immediately, the thought of Tubbo blowing his house to the moon over a game of thumb war distracting him from the actual game. 

Uh oh. 

“Oh my God, I won!” Tubbo shrieked without letting his hold on Tommy’s thumb go. “I’m calling Jack Manifold right now,” he said urgently, looking around and patting his pockets with the hand not pinning Tommy’s finger down, “where’s my key card, this is wonderful, truly wonderful-”

“You only won cuz you’re bloody a  _ psychopath _ , yknow? Goin’ ‘round threatenin’ to nuke a man's house over some lousy game for children.” Tommy cried. He tried desperately to pull his thumb out of Tubbo’s grasp while the boy giggled wildly, still pretending to search for his keycard. 

_ Creeeeeeeak. _

The old, oak door opening cut through the gleeful sounds, effectively making both boys go silent. Slow footsteps followed after whoever had opened it clicked it shut.

Tommy tried hard to think of anyone who wouldn’t have knocked, or announced themselves at the door. It really wasn’t like the people of this SMP to just creepily break into someone’s house in the middle of the day. The only person who would do that was… no but he was locked up. There was no possible way that he could’ve gotten out. 

Right? 

Tubbo didn’t release his grip on Tommy’s finger, instead moving his hand further into Tommy’s and holding it tightly. Both were distantly aware that their hands were shaking but couldn’t bring themselves to be embarrassed about it. 

It wouldn’t be Dream, Tommy thought. He locked eyes with Tubbo, attempting to push the reassuring thought to the other boy’s brain, but his face only grew more terrified as the footsteps came closer.

“Christ, y’all dead in here or somethin?” 

The nauseating fear that gripped Tommy’s heart so violently expelled itself from his body that he almost fell from the couch when he spun around to look the intruder dead in the eyes.

“Sapnap why the actual,  _ actual _ , hell are you in my house right now.” His voice was more curious than it was venomous, to his own dismay. 

“Are you all watching T.V.?” Sapnap asked instead of answering, moving his eyes to the screen. 

Tommy felt Tubbo grip his hand tighter. Why was he still scared? Sapnap very obviously wasn’t someone to be afraid of, at least that’s what Tommy thought. 

On the day that Tubbo and Tommy were led into that horrible place, everyone had come through the portal to fight against Dream, but Sapnap was the one who stood between them and his former best friend.

_ “Step away from them, Dream” _

Even so, he moved his thumb soothingly over the soft part of Tubbo’s hand.

“Obviously.” 

Tommy and Tubbo shared a very intense hatred for silence, and Sapnap standing there saying nothing, staring at the T.V. but not truly looking at it, made the situation so much more tense then they thought it needed to be. 

“Sap…” 

“Just give me a second,” Sapnap snapped harshly. Anger and impatience laced through his voice so deep that Tubbo couldn’t help but flinch hard away from the sound, pressing his back further into the arm of the couch. “I’m pissed off, Tommy. That’s why I’m here.” 

Neither of the younger boys said anything, just watched Sapnap carefully. He seemed wrecked, now that they had the chance to really take a look at him. His shoulders sloped downwards pitifully and his eyes were red, the skin around them swollen. What had happened to the man who had so proudly proclaimed that he was “born in fire” just months ago? The normally egotistical, charismatic Sapnap now stood in Tommy’s living room about to crumble to a million little pieces before their eyes. 

“I went to visit Dream.” His words cut dangerously through the silence. 

“Oh.” Tubbo whispered, knowingly. “Oh, Sapnap, I’m so sorry.” 

He locked eyes with Tubbo and they watched as he visibly broke in front of him, his knees connecting with the floor. Neither knew what to say or do, they just watched as he buried his face in his hands and continued.

“And…” His breath hitched in his throat, his own words choking him. “Karl… Oh God,” Sobs wracked the older teen’s frame, ripping their way from his throat. 

Tubbo’s hand slipped out of Tommy’s, the cold air feeling odd on their sweaty palms for a second, before Tubbo slowly slid off the couch and onto his knees as well. 

“Tubbo…” Tommy whispered almost inaudibly, nudging Tubbo’s side with this foot to try and get his attention. The other boy looked up at him with a small smile on his face and raised a finger to his lips to shush Tommy. 

“Sapnap,” Tubbo’s voice was quiet while he moved closer to him. “Sapnap, can you look at me, real quick?” Tubbo asked softly. He didn’t expect Sapnap to respond at all, surprise gripping his chest when he actually looked up, teary eyes staring into Tubbo’s gentle ones. “Thank you.” Tubbo said sincerely. 

Tommy stayed completely silent, watching with fascination as Tubbo spoke to the arsonist falling apart in his house. 

“I’m gonna put my hands on your face, is that okay?” Tubbo asked. He held out his hands, palms up, to show him that he wasn’t holding anything and had no ulterior motives. Sapnap’s eyes left Tubbo’s to inspect them closely. Instead of a response, he just nodded and looked back up. “Cool, cool.” Tubbo smiled, placing said hands on either of Sapnap’s cheeks. 

“What the bloody hell is happening right now.” Tommy muttered to himself. He grabbed the remote to turn the show playing way down. The upbeat music seemed a little inappropriate for the situation at hand.

“Alright, I’m gonna have you breathe with me for a second, and then you can tell me and Tommy what happened okay?” Tubbo nodded as he talked, making sure Sapnap was listening to him.

“Well you can tell  _ Tubbo what h- _ ” Tommy started to grumble but was quickly cut off by Tubbo spinning around furiously, the look in his eyes murderous. The younger of the two visibly shrank into the couch. “Sorry, sorry…” 

Tubbo stared at Tommy for a second more before turning back to Sapnap. 

After a few more minutes of shaky breaths, Sapnap appeared to have calmed down enough to speak. 

“Can you tell us what happened when you went to visit Dream?” Tubbo asked gently, removing his hands from Sapnap’s face but staying close to him. He noticed a pained expression flash through his eyes and the slightest shake of his head. “Oh, we don’t have to talk about that, if you don’t want to.”   
  


“I can’t handle this anymore.” Sapnap said suddenly, falling off his knees to sit on the floor. “Dream didn’t even talk to me, only wrote in this stupid book. And he made me deliver this stupid message to Ranboo,” Sapnap took a deep breath. “And the kid went all weird and stopped talking so I’m starting to think that wasn’t too good of an idea, and…” The passion behind his voice drained as quickly as it had swelled. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into me I just…” Tubbo set his hand on Sap’s knee. 

“It’s okay, Nick.” 

Sapnap looked up quickly, his tear stained face glowing red at the use of his real name. He looked at Tommy, too, who was leaning over the side of the couch, concern scrunching his eyebrows together. 

“Yeah, it’s alright big man, take your time.” Tommy mumbled, embarrassed by the sincerity and raw emotion involved in the situation.

A few more minutes of silence passed, but it was comfortable and understanding.

“Karl forgot me.” Sapnap finally said, letting his head fall into his hands again. “He doesn’t remember who I am, he doesn’t remember who Quackity is either. We had to tell him his own name when he came out of that stupid library.” Tears distorted his voice and his nose was running. “I didn’t know where else to go.” He looked up at the two boys. “I hang around so many older people who do older people things and want me to do older people things.” He looked at his hands. “I’m only nineteen.” His voice was barely audible. 

The silence returned, but was broken shortly after by Tommy also sliding to the floor, moving slowly to sit next to Sapnap. He looked him in the eyes, asking a silent question, before laying his head softly on the shorter boy’s shoulder. Tubbo mirrored Tommy’s movements, resting his head on Sap’s other shoulder and reaching out to grab Tommy’s hand. 

“I’m so tired of war,” Sapnap continued, “I’m so tired of betrayal, and death, I’m so tired of being afraid for my life.” His shoulders began to shake again as he spoke. “I’m so tired of exile, and theft and people destroying all these beautiful things that so many people worked so hard on.”

Warm tears slid down Tommy’s cheeks suddenly, to his own surprise. He hadn’t even realized that he’d started to cry until he heard a wet sniffle drift over from the shoulder Tubbo had his head on.

“Welcome to Teens Personally Victimized by Dream and Friends,” Tubbo muttered shakily, a sad laugh breaking through his watery voice. Sapnap let out a startled sound akin to a laugh, followed by a small giggle from Tommy. 

“We have meetings in dark alleyways and cry about the childhoods we didn’t have.” Tommy added through his laughter. 

“Oh it’s an honor to be included!” Sapnap cried out excitedly. 

The three sat on the floor and just laughed hysterically; anyone would have thought they were insane, such joyous sounds drifting from such broken faces. 

“God we’re a mess.” Tommy said after a few minutes. The other two boys didn’t respond, choosing to just nod solemnly. 

“Do you uh…” Sapnap started a bit timidly, but Tommy and Tubbo could hear that signature charm working its way back into his voice, “do you guys wanna play Mario Kart or somethin?”

Tubbo gasped incredibly loud effectively causing Sapnap and Tommy to knock heads.

“Yeah, let’s play,” Tommy said with a wince, rubbing his hand on the part of his forehead that had connected with Sapnap’s “but you gotta let Tubbo win or he’ll nuke your life up.” 

“Nuke…?” Sapnap asked, a concerned expression in his eyebrows. 

“IRRELEVANT!” Tubbo yelled and jumped up from his spot on the floor. “Mario Kart, very relevant.” He said slyly, looking back to the two boys on the floor, before turning and wiping the old tears from his face. 

“SO TRUE!” Tommy cried out, leaping to stand next to Tubbo. 

Yes, it was a slow day, and on slow days, traumatized teenagers helped other traumatized teenagers forget the world they lived in. On slow days, they cried and played Mario Kart and were able to ignore the constant fight to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness I'm just so inspired these days so if you're reading this rn you can expect much more LMAOOO  
> you are loved, drink water <3


End file.
